Juntos después de todo
by PinketDiana
Summary: Continuación del capítulo dos de "¿Te estás muriendo?". Es un final trágico.
1. ¿Te estás muriendo?

_**Juntos a través de todo.**_

_**Notas de la autora: **_Este es una historia más... ¿Dramático? Del capítulo dos de "¿Te estás muriendo?" (es un final)... triste continuación. (serán varios capítulos). Espero que les guste y me alegren el día con un comentario o un FAV.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos. **_

Rayos y truenos en el exterior. Gotas cayendo furiosamente sobre las ventanas. Una gran tormenta se avecinaba.

Te diriges a la ventana y la acaricias lentamente... notas la ironía. 'Esa fuerte tormenta es como tu te sientes ahora'. Parece que la vida para ti a acabado, te sientes débil, sin fuerzas ni ganas de dar un paso adelante o atrás. Tienes miedo. Tu cuerpo aún sigue acongojado de lo sucedido hace dos semanas. No quieres ni puedes salir de esa casa... concretamente, de tu habitación.

Has pedido un tiempo en el trabajo... ahora mismo no puedes causar risas a nadie... por que sientes que tú te estás muriendo. Te sientas en la cama y coges un papel en blanco... pensando en que le dirás en tu carta... tus últimas líneas dirigidas a esa criatura.

"Siento todo lo que ha pasado. Siento que esa bala te alcanzara" No te gusta el comienzo... no te gusta esa situación, desprecias tu vida y no les ves ningún sentido.

Te sientes más débil y el recuerdo del día que se fue asalta tu mente.

_**Flasback**_

_**Hoy tu suelo, será el cielo, **_

_**el que veo yo... **_

_**desde aquí... **_

_**Tuyas serán las estrellas que observo yo... **_

_**desde aquí. **_

_-¿Señor Daffy?- Te solicitó el doctor. Tenías miedo... terror de lo que pudiese pasar a partir de ahora. _

_-Soy yo- contestaste con un hilo de voz casi inaudible. _

_Te explicaron la situación, se disculparon varias veces exculpándose con que han hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos. Lloraste y pensaste una y otra vez que el mundo se acababa. Ya no había vuelta atrás... tú mundo se derrumbaba. Te preguntaron que si querías entrar a verlo, tu te negaste al principio... pero insistieron, él había pedido a los doctores que lo visitaras, que te quería ver en esa habitación... y tu te preguntabas si sabía su situación. Te rendiste y susurraste que ibas a pasar a verlo._

_**No paro de extrañarte, **_

_**en serio, **_

_**pasaré unas navidades, **_

_**sin tu calor, **_

_**sin tus besos... **_

_**Hoy me pregunto ¿Por que lo bueno se va antes?. **_

_Saliste de la sala de reunión de los doctores y caminaste con paso firme hacía la habitación 312... haciéndote el fuerte. Llegaste a la puerta... y te hundiste. "La última vez que hablaré con él" susurraste. Lágrimas derramaron de tus ojos por ese pensamiento. Inhalaste todo el aire que pudiste y te limpiaste la cara... no te iba a ver así... no se iba a marchar con esa imagen en la cabeza. ¡no iba a ser lo último que viese de ti! _

_**Camino solo, **_

_**por las calles solo pensándote. **_

_**Lo que me duele es... **_

_**que no me despedí de ti como lo quise hacer. **_

_'Toc, toc'- Golpeaste la puerta intentando estar tranquilo, pero... verlo allí, en una habitación blanca, tan pálido como un fantasma, atado a miles de cables y sin poder casi ni moverse... todo aquello era demasiado. Pensaste varias veces querer escapar de allí. No podías con todo aquello e intentaste imaginar que él tampoco podría. Él lo estaba pasando peor que tú. _

_**Si pudieras volver, **_

_**al menos te haría saber cuánto te quiero... **_

_**y cuántas cosas aprendí de tu entender.**_

_-Hola- te intentó decir con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. _

_Te acercaste a él y lo tocaste con miedo, como si se fuese a romper. Intentaste decirle mil veces que todo iba a salir bien... pero algo te imploró que permanecieses callado. _

_-Hola- susurraste intentando permanecer fuerte. Querías preguntar "¿Qué tal?" pero te sentías tan tonto por querer preguntando eso... ¿Qué podías decir? Te preguntaste. Ese silencio no era incómodo.. pero la persona que tenías al lado se marchaba, lentamente, y esta era tú última oportunidad de despedirte... tú última oportunidad de permanecer vivo antes de que la vida tal y como la conocías acabara...dejándote en la más absoluta oscuridad. _

_**Quisiera arroparme, **_

_**en tus brazos de nuevo, **_

_**en este invierno tu amor es algo imprescindible... **_

_**pero tan solo un sueño; **_

_**¿Podré tocar tu faz de nuevo?**_

_-Lo siento- fue todo lo que pudo salir por tú boca. Te sentías tonto, pero quizás era la última vez que te podías disculpar. A diferencia de otras veces... esta vez te disculpaste de corazón, sintiéndolo con cada fibra de tu ser... suplicando por ser perdonado. Lo sentías. Lo sentías mucho... todo aquello era tú culpa.- Perdóname le volviste a suplicar- todo esto es mi culpa...- intentaste no llorar. _

_-No- susurró- D-Duck- intentó pronunciar tu nombre con las pocas fuerzas que su cuerpo desprendía.- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada- te dijo débilmente quebrándose en cada palabra- Y-yo no te tengo n-nada- no pudo seguir. Tomó respiración fatigosamente- Lo siento- te tomó de la mano y ahí notaste que casi no tenía fuerzas- Está será la última vez que... me veas o me escuches- intestaste no llorar ante la verdad de sus palabras- Espero que me eches de menos y no te metas en muchos líos- bromeó- ahora no estaré para cuidarte- susurró. _

_**Me siento tan perdido si no tengo tu consuelo... **_

_**pocos abrazos podrán reemplazar los tuyos, **_

_**aunque gracias por seguir con fuerzas en mi vida... **_

_**cuándo tu te fuiste, **_

_**el mundo se me vino encima. **_

_**Me siento triste, **_

_**sin ti cada sonrisa no es la misma. **_

_Ahí te diste cuenta de que ya no podías más. Empezaste a llorar a los píes de la camilla. Te sentías tan tonto y tan débil. Querías parar de llorar, querías seguir siendo fuerte, demostrarle que en estos últimos momentos, tú serías su roca. _

_-Te amo- le dijiste tomándole la mano y acariciándola suavemente con mucho temor. No sabías si habías sido escuchado, estabas intentando dejar de llorar. _

_**Hoy tu suelo, **_

_**será el cielo, el que veo yo... **_

_**desde aquí... **_

_**Tuyas serán las estrellas que observo yo... **_

_**desde aquí.**_

_'Piiiii. Piiiiii'. _

_Un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Todo estaba oscuro. Miraste hacía arriba... y todo terminó. Tus últimas palabras con él fueron... "Te amo". Un vacío se produjo en la habitación mientras el botón que estaba encima de su camilla no paraba de sonar, llamando a los doctores. Todo daba vueltas e intentaste asimilar todo. Ver donde te encontrabas y que había pasado. Te notaste frío, casi congelado. Tu cuerpo no respondía a ninguna de las ordenes que tu cerebro mandaba. Te sentías como un niño que no entendía nada. Intentaste ponerte de píe porque los doctores habían entrado en la sala para llevárselo, pero en cuanto lo intentaste tu cuerpo se negó a obedecer por lo aturdido que estabas, te caíste de pleno en el asiento en el que antes habías llorado tras haber tenido unas palabras con la criatura que estaba en la camilla. Tus piernas se tambaleaban, tu pulso acelerado, tus manos temblaban sin parar, el médico te dijo que estabas demasiado pálido y todo lo veías negro. Te sacaron cuidadosamente de la habitación para sacar la camilla con su integrante. Tenías miedo, mucho miedo. No sabías que iba a ser de tu vida ahora... te aterrorizaba enfrentarte ahora al mundo... no tenías fuerzas ni para dar un paso ¿Cómo ibas a luchar por salir ahí fuera?, pensabas una y otra vez. _

_**Tan solo quiero que estés con migo **_

_**(con migo). **_

_**Dios te pido que a mi vuelva,**_

_**por favor... **_

_**aun no puedo ir al cielo, **_

_**pero quiero que sea mi estrella,**_

_**por favor... **_

_**Brilla hoy... por favor **_

_**(por favor).**_

_Saliste de esa sala tan débil que no podías ver, te costaba caminar e incluso respirar. Te diste cuenta de que no podías hacer mucho... no ahora. El doctor te paró preguntándote que había sucedido, y susurrándote una y otra vez que lo sentía. _

_**Guiame desde arriba, **_

_**que lo veras mejor, **_

_**que como lo veo yo. **_

_**Te extraño, **_

_**los días ya no son igual.**_

_**Yo no dejo de luchar, **_

_**yo se que te volveré a encontrar... **_

_Te daba igual, no podías escuchar nada, no querías escuchar nada ni a nadie. Querías estar solo, asimilar que había pasado... querías que todo fuera como antes. _

"_No te vallas, déjame explicarte... dime que no quieres marcharte" pensabas mientras rompías a llorar nuevamente. Te diste cuenta de que no estabas solo, tal y como querías... tenías punzadas de dolor en tu corazón mientras te abrazaban. No podías ver quiénes eran pero jurarías que eran conocidos que lo sentían realmente. _

_Pasaron dos horas mientras alguien rellenaba los papeles de defunción, y tú solo querías desaparecer. Deseabas que la tierra te tragara, o que el cielo te absorbiera... no querías que nadie te viese, no querías responder preguntas... solo querías estar con él. _

"_Una bala puede quitar una vida... cómo un amor puede matar ilusiones" escuchaste mientras corrías del hospital. ¿Qué sentido había tenido esos dos días? ¿Cómo todo había cambiado tan rápido? ¿Que había pasado? Y... ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser él?. _

_**Hoy tu suelo, será el cielo, **_

_**el que veo yo... **_

_**desde aquí. **_

_**Tuyas serán las estrellas**_

_**(las estrellas) **_

_**que observo yo... **_

_**desde aquí **_

_**(iiiii).**_

_Llegaste a casa y te encerraste entre bebidas y lágrimas. No querías responder a las llamadas, no querías abrir la puerta, no querías salir de tu refugio... hasta el día siguiente que tendrías que dar tu discurso... tu discurso dirigido hacía él." _

_**Ohhhh (vuelve).**_

* * *

¿es tan triste como se esperaban? ¿Les gustó?... espero que si... puse mucho interés en hacerlo.

Muchas gracias por haber leido.

P.d: ¿Les gustó la canción? Es una de mis favoritas.


	2. El discurso

**Nota de la autora: **Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este triste fic... espero que les guste. Este es algo menos triste que el primer capítulo.

**_Decliner:_**Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Discurso. **

Tu cuerpo te pedía llorar tras los recuerdos de como murió.. pero ya no tenías más lágrimas en el interior. Querías acabar esa carta... querías transmitirle todo lo que no le pudiste decir. Querías haberlo hecho mucho mejor que como lo hiciste en tu discurso. En aquel día oscuro donde el sol no alumbraba ni calentaba, donde solo había gente llorando y vestida de negro... compadeciendo la pérdida de esa famosa criatura... aquel que había causado todas las risas. Ese gran Looney.

_**Flasback**_

_Recuerdas las lágrimas de casi todos los presentes, todos vestidos de negro o colores oscuros._

_Hablaban, se lamentaban, lloraban, e intentaban poner un poco de humor al asunto, mientras que tú estabas en ese pedestal intentando que las palabras articularan para salir de tu boca, dándole la elegía_ _a el Looney más especial, y para ti, el único que vivirá en tu corazón. Te recuerdas temblando como un cobarde... pero no lo podías evitar, estabas pálido sin color alguno, delgado y sombrío. Muchos ya te lo habían dicho pero a ti no te importaba en absoluto. Habían pasado dos días... dos días sin él, sentías tu casa sola, no querías salir de tu habitación y ahí estabas ahora... dándole el discurso que siempre habías querido decirle a la cara... pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Ya nunca le podrás decir... todo eso. _

_Te aclaraste la garganta, sacaste fuerzas de donde no las había e intentaste hablar. _

"Nos prometieron que los sueños podrían volverse realidad, pero se les olvidaron comentar que las pesadillas... también son sueños. La peor pesadilla que estoy viviendo ahora mismo es la perdida de lo más importante del mundo para mi." _Las lágrimas empezaban a acoparse en tu rostro _"Esa que siempre brillaba en mi oscuro camino, que siempre estaba cuándo todo marchaba mal con la que siempre podías contar cuando todos habían perdido la esperanza. Esa pesadilla vive ahora aquí, está presente en todos nuestros caminos... por que aunque ha costado aceptarlo... lo hemos perdido. Pero, como dicen, siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones. Siempre podremos hablar con él aunque... no podemos esperar una respuesta." _Tenía que decirlo... _

"_Todos estos días me miraba al espejo y me decía a mi mismo 'Mírate, llorando de nuevo, en tu habitación solo, desahogándote, deprimido, sientes que no puedes con su pérdida, con tus problemas... no puedes sin él, te encuentras aquí lavándote la cara.' Me limpiaba las lágrimas y me volvía a decir a mi mismo 'No, ya no más' ¿Pero saben qué? No... no servía para nada. Por que a los pocos segundos me volvía a derrumbar. Saqué fuerzas que no me imaginé que tendría para asistir hoy aquí. Ver como... lo pierdo por segunda vez en dos días, antes mis ojos y de nuevo... no puedo hacer nada." De nuevo la impotencia te atacaba. _

"Esto me lleva a plantearme... ¿Cuántas veces hemos dicho que no queríamos estar acompañados de nadie, queríamos estar solos por un tiempo pero en realidad queríamos un abrazo, una buena compañía, alguien que nos escuche y nos aconseje...? ¿Cuántas?... pues yo ahora he perdido a esa persona, y estoy desorientado. Si. Desorientado.

Claro que sigo adelante, claro que sigo aquí. Por que pienso que eso es lo que el hubiese querido. Por que cuándo pienso que la situación podía haber sido al revés... él seguiría aquí, bromeando mientras seguía adelante. También se que... probablemente no me olvidaría, como yo tampoco lo haré. Por que es lo más importante. No se lo dije, y si lo hice... fue demasiado tarde, me arrepiento.

Sé que hoy debería venir aquí con un discurso de que 'todos podremos salir adelante' pero ¿A quién quiero engañar? No puedo deciros eso... por que yo no lo siento.

Era mi mundo, mi modo de permanecer algo más cuerdo, era mi soporte para tener los píes en la tierra, era él único que sabía como realmente me encontraba... y yo, aunque me había costado años averiguarlo y admitirlo... había aprendido a ver detrás de esa máscara de apaciguamiento. Era mi piedra en el camino... pero la piedra que más adoraba. Era la persona más importante de esta familia tan grande que somos los Looneys, también sabemos que era mi puching ball para los insultos... pero decir cada palabra, aunque fuera desagradable, me hacía sentir que él estaba ahí. Con migo. Pero ahora ¿Quién me contestará? Ahora ya no escucharé contestación o alguna jugarreta que demuestre.. que está aquí. Perdí mi razón y mi camino.

¿Cómo describirlo? Era arrogante, egocéntrico, orgulloso, idiota, tonto e incluso infantil. Estaba completamente loco, como todos los que nos encontramos aquí, era insoportable...patilargo, dientudo y podríamos decir muchas cosas así de él... pero también sabríamos que casi siempre estaríamos mintiendo... él es... era así, pero sabemos o quiero que sepan que era una máscara una caratula como tantas que nos ponemos diariamente... él era generoso, amigo de sus amigos, leal, buen compañero, amable, ingenioso ¿Cuántas veces había tenido un nuevo capítulo o gran idea en su cabeza?, tranquilo o nervioso cuándo hacía falta, era molestamente simpático y soportaba cada una de mis tonterías. ¿Quién hará todo eso ahora?... podríamos describirlo como... 'Odiosamente perfecto'." _Empezaste a llorar. _

"Miro adelante... y miro atrás. No se como me voy a enfrentar a mi futuro, no se como afrontar esto, de verdad que no se. Lo he perdido. ¿Sabéis? Todos me habéis escuchado decir miles de veces... que quería que desaparezca de mi vida... Pero, era broma, era lo que más quería en el mundo... y por tonto se lo dije en el último segundo. Lo siento" _Te disculpaste... esas palabras solo iban dirigidas a Él, donde sea que estuviese... ojala, rezaste, te hubiese escuchado. "_Te estabas quedando de nuevo sin fuerzas.

"¿De qué sirven ya las excusas si no hay nadie a quién se las puedas contar?... ¿De que me sirve ya recorrer el mundo si voy a ir por la vida solo?." _Todo eso iba dirigido a él_. "Lo amo... quería a Bugs, lo querré siempre... hasta que me reúna con él.. y por tonto... lo perdí. Perdí lo mejor que me dió la vida. Lo vi morir... y no pude hacer nada para detener que me lo arrebataran de la peor manera... lo siento, pero no puedo... yo no merezco esto." _Saliste a correr de allí, cuán cobarde. No aguantaste todo aquello... no podías ser tú el que dijera las últimas palabras para él.. no ahora... _

_**Fin flas-back. **_

Te sentaste en un sillón con la mirada perdida en la nada... y continuaste viendo ese papel blanco, donde, querías redactar tu último mensaje dirigido, únicamente, a él.

'Vuelve, te necesito.. no quiero extrañarte asi'- Escribiste doblando el papel- 'Te necesito... demasiado. Ver las estrellas por la noche, ya no es lo mismo si no estás con migo...'- te limpiaste las lágrimas- 'Hacer la comida, ya no es lo mismo, sin ti...Gracias... por enseñarme que uno es más hombre si aprende de sus errores, que uno es más grande... cuándo alguien entrega su corazón...gracias'- te sentías más débil- ' nada es lo mismo sin ti... siento que el tiempo pasa corriendo... y que yo no me muevo... tu estás tan lejos, estás tas ese muro... que para mi es imposible romper. Vuelve, te necesito aquí. Quiero volver a sentarme a tu lado en el sillón, quiero gritar que me des el mando para ver todo juntos, quiero que volvamos a ensayar juntos... quiero estar de nuevo con tigo... y no extrañarte ni recordarte'- quisiste tachar todo eso. Todo se volvió oscuro a causa de las lágrimas y tiraste el papel al suelo mientras te abrazabas a ti mismo. El frío te estaba congelando.


End file.
